


Kitten

by NathTE



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, kangnam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Seungyoon always though his boyfriend had some cat look-like mannerisms, with that in mind he bought a present for Nam Taehyun, and he couldn’t wait to take him using that special present his kitten would be so beautiful with. </p>
<p>Oh, he couldn’t contain his excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kitten
> 
> Ship: KangNam
> 
> Genre: Fluffy/Slight Smut
> 
> N/A: Well… This is because it is, or better saying it was Valentine’s Day here in Brazil, so… Just to match the spirit, this lovely couple has their love dove moment. Or more like… Sexy moment? hihihihi Enjoy~ 
> 
> PS: This story was posted on AFF as well.

Seungyoon put himself above the slim figure of Taehyun resting in their bed, with gentle and soft touches he hovered above Taehyun kissing his wrist tattoo, then moving his plump lips to his lover’s tattoo on his upper arm pulling a soft chuckling from the blonde. He moved his lips to his lover’s collar bone kissing all the extension, moving his kisses up until reaching Taehyun’s lips next, they were parted to let out the soft, but agitated breaths. Seungyoon brushed his lips lightly against Taehyun’s, staring at that big dark brown eyes he loved so much.

 

Taehyun’s long fingers started to trace invisible patterns in his back, what made the older one shiver with desire. Not letting it go without a reply Seungyoon opened his mouth to take the blonde’s bottom lip between his teeth, smiling when he felt the long fingers reach for his hair to push it a bit. He let go of the lip and went back to exploring his lover’s face with his lips, reaching his jaw and descending his lips to Taehyun’s neck again, now letting his tongue explore the soft skin proving the mixture of after sex sweat and cologne.

 

Taehyun’s soft chuckle reverberated through their bodies making Seungyoon chuckles as well, lifting his head to stare at that cat eyes that were following all his moves.

 

“I never thought you would be so sweet after that extreme sex Yoon.” Taehyun said continuing to draw the invisible patterns in Seungyoon’s back.

 

“Is the least I can do, Nammie…” he said, lifting his body until he was in his knees, letting all his naked glory to his lover to see. His eyes roomed over Taehyun’s naked body under his own, seeing some red marks, some of them turning into a purple color that contrasted with that pale skin he loved so much. “I’m so sorry for not measuring my force that much.” he said with worried eyes, descending again to distribute soft and pleasurable kisses on those bruises.

 

Taehyun chuckled ascending his hand to Seungyoon’s hair, playing with the soft black strands.

 

“You didn’t hurt me.” Taehyun answered truthfully, indeed their sex was rough that day, but it wasn’t overboard, and definitely wasn’t S&M level… It was just pure and rough lust.

 

Seungyoon lifted his head again, showing a relieved expression after hearing his boyfriend assurance. He descended his body again, making their bare chests touch in the position they were before, putting his arms in their sides to sustain his weight. He smiled brightly, staring to Taehyun’s eyes again.

 

 “That’s really good to know, but… If I ever go overboard, Nammie, just say it, I will stop, no matter what.” He said with his bright expression turning into a serious one.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Taehyun was quickly to answer putting his hand that was in Seungyoon’s hair in his left cheek, playing with the plump lips with his thumb.

 

“Promise me?” The brunette took the thumb, sucking it with a little pressure and playing it with his tongue.

 

“I… Promise.” Taehyun said letting out a groan between his words, rubbing their bodies in the process, Seungyoon smiled lasciviously, rubbing his body erotically on Taehyun’s body. He applied a bit more of pressure on sucking Taehyun’s thumb passing his tongue provocatively in it.

 

Taehyun let out a shaking breath and another groan and rubbed his body even more in response, making Seungyoon let out a groan that time which was muffled by his thumb.

 

“Fuck… Seungyoon.” Taehyun said with another groan, and with a sly smile Seungyoon stopped what he was doing, setting free Taehyun’s thumb. The blonde felt immediately that wish for more as soon his boyfriend’s actions stopped. “Why did you stop?” he said almost angry, puffing his cheeks in the process.

 

Seungyoon chuckled and lifted his body again.

 

“Because I have something to give you…” he said with his eyes twinkling with lust, desire, love and expectation. “And I want to make love to you with you using it.”

 

Taehyun raised a brow and dissolved the angry face he was wearing to show a curious one.

 

“And what this would be?” Seungyoon winked, and with careful moves he got up from their bed, walking around their room to reach their closet, Taehyun took the opportunity to stare at that small, but well-formed ass his boyfriend has. He loved smacking and squeezing that ass while they were in the middle of their sex or love making, and Seungyoon loved it, he would always trust him harder when he did that.

 

Just some seconds later Seungyoon was back, holding a small black box in his hands, he seated in Taehyun’s side at the edge of the bed, showing his proud half erected shaft of their last round of teasing. Taehyun wet his lips with the tip of his tongue imagining to take that erection in his mouth and make it harder, but his thoughts were interrupted when the black box was put in front of him, what made him look up, to see the knowing smile in Seungyoon’s luscious lips.

 

“I wanted to give this to you earlier, but you were so irresistible when I set my eyes on you and the thought of you using it was already making me so hungry for you, that I didn’t had the time to give it to you before we start.” He said, opening the box with a slow motion, what made Taehyun even more curious and his eyes narrowing in a way that made him even more look like cat eyes.

 

When the lid was finally out the blonde finally saw what was posing inside the box, in the cushion was a pretty black collar made with satin it had a lace with the same material at the back for putting it around the neck, and at front was a pretty elaborated lace were the identification platelet was hanging together with a little bell. In the platelet was written ‘Kitten’ in a flowery manner.

 

“What is this?” Taehyun lifted his eyes to look at the expectant face of his boyfriend.

 

“Is a collar” Seungyoon answered, letting his expression fell a bit. “Is just… You look so much with a cat sometimes, and it just stuck in my mind the image of you using a collar…” his voice was dying down under the strong stare he was receiving from his boyfriend.

 

Taehyun lifted his body without saying anything, with a fluid move like a cat, still staring at the brunette. He passed his long arms around Seungyoon’s neck and approached their faces, being him now to explore his lover’s face with his lips. He distributed kisses in Seungyoon’s jaw reaching his right ear and whispering there with a lustful voice.

 

“So put it on me” he smiled when he felt Seungyoon shiver and his breath turn into something shallow and quickly. Taehyun turned his face away from Seungyoon so he could look in those clear brown eyes that resembled a puppy, and smiled, squinting his eyes cutely.

 

“Turn your back to me.” Seungyoon commanded in a soft voice, what made Taehyun expectant while he turned his back at his boyfriend. Seungyoon with careful moves took the collar out of its box, the little bell doing a faint sound while he positioned the collar in front of Taehyun, locking it with a loose lace for it to don’t choke the blonde.

 

Taehyun felt the contact of the cold metal of the platelet on his bare skin, and the faint sound of the little bell accompanying his breaths, but he couldn’t turn his body to face Suengyoon again because he felt the long arms of his boyfriend lock him in a hug from behind, and those soft lips travel on his neck. The hands with long fingers were roaming in his abs and descending to reach the place he was feeling more need. Seungyoon made the way back to Taehyun’s ear whispered with his voice filled with lustful desire.

 

“You will turn carefully Nammie, and will rest your back in this bed, and spread your legs for me…” he bit the back of the blonde’s ear and licked it. “I will abuse you, Kitten, and I will make you meow and purr in desire.” Taehyun could feel the smile Seungyoon was wearing in his skin where the lips of his boyfriend was lazily resting.

 

“Yes… Meow” Taehyun couldn’t stop the groan in form of meow when he felt the hands that were so lazily stimulating him in his erection start moving with more precision and speed.

 

“That’s my Kitten” murmured softly, releasing his boyfriend from his arms, and making him groan in protest.

 

The black box was way forgotten at the floor, where it was tossed by the impatient Seungyoon to open space for his boyfriend in bed, so he could make love to Taehyun in a slow and caring manner, enjoying his fantasy and that body he knew was just for him. Taehyun couldn’t ask for more, the way he was adored by that mouth, fingers and tongue so he could finally have been taken by that amazing guy he loved so much.

 

No one would take that Kitten in such a heaven state than his Puppy. No, no one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that’s hot. Is my first time ever writing this hot in English lmao I not even did that with my straight couples yet lol I am amazed with myself hahahaha 
> 
> I know is short, but well… It was just a small piece to let out some steaming KangNam thoughts out and please you readers. I hope you guys like it hihihi So please, comment your thoughts,or leave a kudo if you liked hehehehe ;) 
> 
> Just for curiosity Valentine’s Day here in Brazil is June 12. :D
> 
> Lots of Love, Nath :*


End file.
